Where Do I Belong?
by ChaosKatMage
Summary: Trina and the Doctor. Separated by the Time War, not knowing if the other has survived. Trina lives with her "brother" Mickey Smith who is dating Rose Tyler. Mickey knows Trina isn't human and keeps her secret from everyone, including Rose. What will happen when the Doctor and Trina meet after so many years?
1. Introduction and Character Biography

_**Hey y'all, welcome to my newest story, which happens to be my first doctor who story. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**I am posting the disclaimer here so I don't have to take away from the story the rest of the time. **_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, I just own my own character Trina. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to vote and comment on each chapter, please and thank you. **_

_**Happy reading. **_

_**~RKC**_

_Name: Trina_

_Species: Time Lady X_

_Age: 902_

_Birth: May 3_

_Home planet: Gallifrey_

_Resident planet: Earth_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Current hair colour: Blue_

_Ears: Cat/Dog/Wolf?_

_Glasses: Red_

_Height 5'3"_

_Accessories: Vortex Manipulator, howling wolf necklace_

Hey there, my name is Trina. Just Trina, although on Earth I'm known as Trina Smith. I'm a Time Lord, or to be more specifically accurate, a Time Lady X. I'm a unique Time Lady because I don't have normal ears like humans/time lords, I have animal ears instead. You could debate on what kind of animal ears they are, whether you call them cat, dog, or wolf ears. My ears change with my hair colour when I regenerate and can blend in when I am on a planet like earth.

When I was on Gallifrey, before the time war started I met a man, or I should say Time Lord, named the Doctor. We were actually friends once... a long, long time ago.

I don't believe there are any Time Lords left, as the entire planet is gone, completely wiped out. If there were any time lords left, I would know. I always hope that some survived. Maybe the Doctor would have survived. Although he would have had to run away, but I don't think he would do that. If he did, he is a coward, yet smart.

This is my tale of how I met the doctor and how we are the last of our kind.


	2. Remembering Old Times

**Here we go, chapter one**

**RKC: Allons~y!**

**Doctor (10): Hey that's my line RKC!**

**RKC: Not today it isn't.**

**Doctor: What? What? What?!**

**RKC: My story, I can do what I want.**

**Doctor: *facepalms***

**Disclaimer is in the introduction chapter.**

**A/N: Starts off with the ninth Doctor, just like the episodes.**

**_Memory/Flashback_**

***SOUND EFFECT***

_Thought_

_/Time Lord mind link talk/thought/_

Trina

**_Gallifrey. Beautiful burnt orange sky. The red grass in the mountains smelled of sweet pea and papaya._**

**_The Doctor and I would go up the mountains lots together in our spare time. We would run around the fields up on the mountains laughing and having the time of our lives. Who wouldn't with their best friend in the universe..._**

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

I roll over and click off my alarm clock before glancing around my room.

The walls in my room are tardis blue and my ceiling is purple with different colour planets. My favourite planet on my ceiling is the orange planet next to my bedroom light. As I am looking around my room at the different drawings of Gallifrey, Mickey knocks on my door.

"Yo Trina, don't wanna miss your bus." He jokes from the other side go the door. The reason I know he's joking is cause he is currently laughing.

I shake my head, not that he can see it. "Oi Mick! I'm not gonna miss it and even if I did, I'd still make it to work in time, you know that." I exclaim while hopping off my bed. I strap my Vortex Manipulator on my wrist and pull my sleeve over it. When I open my door, Mickey is standing with a grin on his face and my plate of food.

"Right, miss Time Lady X." He teases as I take my food from him as we head into the family room. "Little to no sleep and _never_ late." He laughs and steals a piece of bacon off my plate before flopping onto the couch.

I shake my head as I sit down on the chair across from him, eating the rest of my bacon. My ears twitch happily as I enjoy my breakfast with a smile on my face.

Mickey looks over at me, glancing at my ears. "So Trina, explain to me again. Time Lord's all have cat ears like yours?"

I shake my head. "No Mickey. I'm known as a Time Lady X because of my ears. I'm a full Time Lord, just with cat ears. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve that have been known to come in handy."

"Riight." He glances at my plate which has one piece of bacon left on it. "Yet all the time when you are around Rose or someone else, everyone sees _normal_ human ears..."

I nod, giving him my last piece of bacon and walking over and putting my plate in the sink. My left hand goes up to my necklace, holding it for a moment. I turn to Mickey with a small smile on my face.

"The reason they see human ears is because of this necklace, it has a perception filter on it which is able to disguise my ears to appear human. A good friend gave me this necklace... A long time ago..." My eyes glaze over as I remember that day at the academy when the Doctor gave me the necklace.

**_"Hey Trina, those kids making fun of your ears again?" The young doctor asks me, extending a hand to help me up._**

**_I shake my head. "Don't worry about it Theta. They'll never stop." I blink away tears that were getting ready to fall. I don't want the doctor to see me cry._**

**_He pulls me against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me and his face buried in my hair. "Trina. I have something that I know will help you with them."_**

**_I pull back so his arms are straight and his hands are on my shoulders. I give him my best confused look as he removes one of his hands to dig around in his jacket pocket looking for something. "Where is it... Ah HAH! Here it is!" He exclaims jumping up and down excitedly as he pulls out a necklace._**

**_Taking a closer look at the necklace, I notice it is a crystallized emerald eyed wolf. "Theta... It's beautiful, but I can't accept it. Plus, how does it help me with my tormentors?"_**

**_The Doctor just smiles at me and shakes his head. "Trina, my loving wolfy friend. This has a perception filter which will hide your ears from them."_**

**_Tears come to my eyes, but have yet to fall. "From everyone, even you?"_**

**_He chuckles lightly, hand resting on my cheek. "You are able to control whether or not the ones you trust can see your ears or not." He smiles sweetly at me. "Only you can decide when it is on whether or not I can see your wonderful ears or not."_**

**_The tears are now streaming down my face because I have such a great friend in the Doctor. "Oh Theta... Doctor... THANK YOU!" I jump into his arms, thanking him repeatedly. Still not entirely sure how, but he was able to get the necklace on with me still hanging onto him. "Your the best Theta. Thanks... I love it and...you..."_**

***Snap, Snap, Snap***

I jostle out of my memory to see Mickey about ready to shake me out of it. "Three minutes til your bus. Rose called and asked me if you had left yet." Mickey helps me collect my things and follows me to the door.

"Trina wait..." Mickey grabs my arm and I turn slightly to see his face. "What was his name? The one who gave you that necklace."

I smile at him and he releases my arm. "His name?" I glance down at my necklace again. "The Doctor."

**_RKC: First chapter is DONE!_**

**_Doctor: Well done RKC. Turned out well._**

**_RKC: *beaming* Thanks Doctor. It's a nice Christmas present from me to my readers._**

**_Doctor: *hands one of the two glasses of eggnog in his hands to RKC* That it is RKC. And by the way, Happy Christmas to you._**

**_RKC: Merry Christmas, or as you put it, Happy Christmas to you too Doctor *clinks eggnog glasses together before taking a drink*_**

**_RKC and Doctor: Merry/Happy Christmas to you all!_**


	3. In Passing

_**Here is chapter two. Remember to review and vote at the end of the chapter.**_

_**~ RKC**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_Thinking_

_"Whispering"_

_Previously: _

_"Trina wait..." Mickey grabs my arm and I turn slightly to see his face. "What was his name? The one who gave you that necklace." _

_I smile at him and he releases my arm. "His name?" I glance down at my necklace again. "The Doctor."_

Now:

Trina

"Gotta go before I miss the bus and worry your girlfriend Mickey." I smile as Mickey releases my arm and I run out the door, putting my headphones in and turning on my music. "See you tonight."

"See yea!"

I get down to the ground floor and keep on running. I only have two minutes til the bus comes, so as I run, I enter coordinates to just around the corner of the bus stop. I hit the button which transports me mid run and I make it with time to spare, so I come to stand next to Rose as the bus is just coming around the corner.

"Mornin' Rose." I give her a hug and walk onto the bus which by now has pulled up.

"Cuttin' it a little late there yea." Rose shakes her head, dropping her bus fare in the slot before following me down the bus aisle.

"Mickster, _your boyfriend_ got talking to me. And I ain't late, I made it." I slap her arm lightly, turn up my music, and look out the bus window. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue Police Public Call Box in an alleyway.

_I must be seeing things, there ain't any Police Boxes around anymore. Unless... _

"..._TARDIS_..." I whisper to myself, deep in thought. My hand clutches my necklace as I whip my head around trying to get a better look. My headphones fall out of my ears in the process.

"What did you say Trina?" Rose looks over at me, brows together slightly.

"Huh?" I look away from the window, putting my headphones in. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it Rose."

"If you say so." She turns to look out her part of the window again. "Oh good, we're here on time."

The bus pulls up to the mall bus stop and Rose and I make our way into Hendrik's for our shift. Rose is ahead of me, since she ran off the bus first. I am taking my headphones out and turning my music off when someone bumps into me causing me to sprawl to the ground.

"Oof." Headphones and music player flying out of my hands as I hit the ground. Thankfully it didn't break and I was okay.

"Sorry, about tha'." The guy offers me his hand, helping me up. "Wasn' watchin' where I was goin'."

"It's not broken." I pick up my music player and wave it in front of him.

"Fantastic. That is a good and sturdy music player you have there." He smiles and points at my music player I have just pocketed. _**(A/N: Any guesses as to who ran into her?) **_"Lovely necklace. A green eyed wolf yea? See yea." He runs off.

"Bye?" I watch the man wearing the black leather jacket, shaved head and big ears run off. The feeling that I know him in the pit of my stomach. _How would I know him? Unless... "Theta." I_ walk into Hendrik's and start my shift, my mind on the man who ran into me.

Doctor

I am trying to track the signal of the living plastic, and not doing a good job of watching where I am going when I bump into a girl sending her flying to the ground.

"Oof." She flies to the ground. Her music player thing flying out of her hand and hitting the ground along with the headphones. Thankfully they didn't break.

"Sorry, about that." I offer my hand, helping her up. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's not broken." She pick up her music player and waves it in front of my face.

"Fantastic. That is a good and sturdy music player you have there." I smile and point at her music player she has just pocketed.

I am able to get a closer look at her now that she is standing and I notice her necklace."Lovely necklace. A green eyed wolf yea? See yea." I suddenly run off.

_A green eyed wolf necklace is really rare. There is only one person I know who has one, since I gave it to her. But it's not possible, is it... "Rin."_


	4. Meeting Again

The morning goes by fast. I go where needed, whether it is folding clothes or working the lotto. Same for Rose, but she tends to work cash more than lotto like me. Before I know it, lunch is here. Rose and I head outside deciding what to have for lunch. Mickey greets us at the center square with three containers of chips, one for each of us.

"Thanks Micks."

I take my chips and sit down on the ledge of the water fountain. Rose and Mickey following soon after. Not long after sitting down, Mickey and Rose start acting all couple-y. But then they should act couple-y since they are a couple.

I pull out my headphones, putting them on and turning on my music. _Am I jealous of Rose and Mickey because they are in a relationship and I'm not? Nahh.._. My hand unconsciously goes up to hold the green eyed wolf around my neck. _"...Theta.."_

"...ou okay Trina?"

I turn to look over at Rose and Mickey, taking my headphones out as I do so.

"Sorry, what was that?" I say embarrassed that I missed the question and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

I see Mickey with a sad and concerned look on his face and Rose looking confused and worried. I notice Rose's eyes flick over to Mickey briefly before looking back to me and talking again.

"I was asking you if you are okay Trina, since you seem deep in thought and just whispered something, sounded like a name yea?"

She looks over to Mickey to confirm, and he nods his head in agreement with Rose.

I shake my head, smile on my face.

"I'm fine Rose. Didn't mean to worry you." I say as I look between Rose and Mickey before getting up. "You two go enjoy the rest of Rose's lunch hour, I'm going to do a little shopping yea."

I walk over to the garbage and dispose of the rest of my chips, before putting my headphones back in. Ever since this morning when I thought I saw Theta I've had a strange feeling. Tuning more into my Timelady senses, I definitely feel like something is not right.

**=====fast forward to end of shift=====**

It is now the end of Rose and my shift, and the feeling I've had all day hasn't gone away. On our way out, Rose and I get passed the lottery money to take down to Wilson. I take the lotto money bag and try to convince Rose to head on out of the store and that I will meet her out there shortly. Of course Rose being Rose refuses, and we both find ourselves currently in the basement calling for Wilson.

The feeling I have of something going wrong stronger than ever. I remember going places with Theta and feeling like this as trouble followed us everywhere.

A movement from down the hall distracts me from my thoughts and stops Rose from her consistent calling for Wilson and how it isn't funny.

"I'm not too sure that this is a joke Rose," I say following her down the hall only to be ignored.

Rose and I continue down the hallway past some mannequins to which I glare at since I don't fully trust them. _Living plastic… the Nestine Consciousness!_

"Were you just glarin' at the mannequins 'rin?" Rose asks me with a slight smirk on her face.

"So... what if I was?" I exclaim with a wave of my hand before taking a quick look around the hallway. _"Something doesn't feel right."_

Rose stops and turns towards me. "Something hasn't felt right to you all day 'rin, and everything is fine." She turns around coming face to face with a wall of mannequins surrounding us and lets out a scream of fright.

"You were saying Rose?" I ask with a smug grin on my face.

I look down at my vortex manipulator watch and walk around Rose, gesturing her to follow me.

"Oh shut up," Rose exclaims and tries to swat me while following me. "Umm... Trina, the mannequins are following us."

I ignore her tapping me on my shoulder and continue to play with my vortex manipulator while walking down the hall. I come to a fork in the wall with a fire extinguisher and valves in front of me.

"T-trina... We're surrounded," she stutters scared and grabs onto my arm.

A smile appears on my face as I have the living plastic where I want them and my eyes start to turn gold. As I start turning around with my eyes now the golden colour of the vortex I hear a male voice say run and the next thing I know I'm being pulled down the hallway by Rose and this stranger.

The power of the vortex is slowly dissipating from my eyes as I was pulled away before I was able to use that power on the mannequins. As I want to make sure the mannequins following us go away, I fake a trip over my own two feet causing myself to twist around to face the mannequins as I "catch myself" from falling as we enter the elevator. I let loose the power of the vortex on the mannequins from the safety of the elevator, but one of the mannequins arms is still able to get into the elevator.

"_Not a lot of good that will do you consciousness…"_ I whisper as I glare at the plastic arm.

"'rin… TRINA!" Rose shouts in my ear, getting my attention.

"WHAT?!" I shout and jump at the sudden loud noise in my ear.

When I look over at Rose who has a worried look on her face and the stranger **(A/N: Ninth Doctor)** has a slightly amused look on his face, as well as …_confusion? Why would he be confused?_

Rose tries talking to the stranger as my time lady senses go off the charts, which gives me a headache. Naturally I bring a hand to my forehead to rub my temples to try and help get rid of the headache. _Having the power of the vortex in my head also contributes to the headache. Theta always was able to help the pain of my headaches go away._

"Trina… 'rin you okay?" Rose asks me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You all right?" the stranger asks concerned.

I nod my head as the elevator dings and we get out. Once we get out of the elevator the stranger turns around, pulling something out of his pockets.

"Mind your eyes."

My eyes go wide at what he said so unlike Rose who looks away, I turn towards him in shock of the blue light I am seeing.

_**/Theta?!/**_

His head pops up and looks at me as he finishes sealing the door with his sonic screwdriver.

_**/Who… 'rin?/**_

A small smile graces my lips as I let a slight bit of the vortex enter my eyes to turn them gold before they go back to being green. He looks at me and smiles before turning to Rose and I. He starts spitting off reasons for why we need to leave, and Rose of course just has to start asking questions.

"Wait, who are you and what were those things?" Rose begins. "Were they students? Did you hire students to play a trick on us?"

I roll my eyes at Rose's questions to the Doctor since it is obvious it isn't students, but I don't say it out loud. Instead I walk around Rose and grab the plastic mannequin arm the Doctor is holding and wave it in front of Rose.

"Hello… It's plastic Rose," I say with sarcasm. "See, look."

I toss the arm to Rose who shrieks as she catches the plastic arm. I cannot help but laugh as it works every time to get a scream out of her. The Doctor has a smile on his face, probably at our silly antics. Rose looks absolutely livid towards me since I am laughing at her. Rose glares at me before marching up to the Doctor practically screaming at him, which gets me out of my laughing fit.

"Do you think it's funny to play tricks on people like us?" Rose shouts in his face. "Cause is sure ain't funny for the rest of us."

The Doctor's smile fades and goes wide-eyed. From the look on his face, I know that his mind is beginning to think. He ends up looking at me with wide eyes as if he can't believe what he is hearing from Rose.

_**/Is she always like this 'rin?/**_

_**/**Sigh** Yes Doctor, Rose is like this a lot of the time. I don't know how Mickey puts up with it sometimes… or myself for that matter…/**_

_**/Is Mickey a boyfriend?/**_

_**/NO! He's Rose's boyfriend and practically my brother as I've been living with him ever since I arrived on Earth./**_

_**/…Ahh…/**_

We are pulled out of our mental conversation by Rose pulling on my arm so that we can leave.

"You'd best get far away from here, the both of you," the Doctor exclaims.

"And why would we listen to you," Rose shoots back at him. "A stranger who hasn't given us a name."

"I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are?" the Doctor asks kinda rushed as he takes a quick glance at the door.

_**/Rude Doctor./**_

"Ah-umm… Rose" Rose stutters out her name.

"Trina" I tell the Doctor with a small smile that he can see.

"Good. Now forget me Rose, Trina," the Doctor says with his eyes bearing into us.

_**/Never forgot you yet Doctor./**_

_**/I never forgot you either 'rin./**_

The Doctor's eyes glance over at me so briefly and quick that if you weren't paying attention, you'd miss it. Like Rose for example, who is currently confused and asking the Doctor why.

"Those things down there will eventually find their way up here" the Doctor explains to Rose. "So before they get the chance I am going to blow them up."

_**/Some things never change with you Doctor/**_

_**/Is that a bad thing?/**_

_**/Hmmm… Depends…/**_

The doctor pulls out a bomb that looks hand made and waves it in front of us.

"You both better run out of here as fast as you can and not stop until you are both home," the Doctor exclaims. "And you cannot say a word about what happened here to anyone as the information can destroy the entire world."

Rose goes to protest at what we were both just told, except I interrupt her and pull her towards the door.

"Come on Rose. Who would believe us anyways," I exclaim in a voice loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

_**/You'd better come out of this alive Doctor./**_

_**/What do you think 'rin? Of course I will come back./**_

_**/There will come a day when you don't come back. And that is the day that I will be very sad as I care about you Theta. So you absolutely have to come back./**_

_**/I will./**_

Rose and I exit the building at a run and keep running across the street. Once we are across the street, Rose pauses to take a quick catch of her breath. It is at that moment that the Hendricks building, Rose and mine's first job, blows up in flame and smoke.

Rose goes wide eyed at what she has witnessed and turns to me to see if I can believe what I just saw as well. I give her a slight nod of my head to signal we should carry on with heading home and give her a slight tug to keep moving. As we continue to run back to Rose's apartment I feel a hum in the back of my mind of the TARDIS saying her hello to me.

_**/See you soon Theta./**_


End file.
